


Невозможно избежать случайностей

by alra



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types, History Boys - Bennett
Genre: Illusions, Infatuation, Love, M/M, making a choice
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alra/pseuds/alra
Summary: У Дональда Скриппса много причин любить Дэвида Познера, но он видит не меньше причин держать свои чувства при себе. Так совпало, что одно и то же событие подтолкнуло Дона открыться Познеру и помогло тому избавиться от некоторых иллюзий. Действие происходит во время событий фильма/пьесы, скорее всего немного АУ.Заголовок - вольный перевод слов Раджа "There is no barring accidents".





	Невозможно избежать случайностей

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ЗФБ 2018, левел - Спецквест. Задание: Таро — «Влюбленные»  
> Значения карты:  
> Для Скриппса — «Важный выбор в жизни. Отказ от чего-то. Любовь» _Вы подвергаетесь испытанию перед началом нового этапа своего развития. Сейчас вы находитесь на распутье. Вам так или иначе придётся сделать выбор, решительно и бесповоротно, не оставляя себе никаких лазеек._  
>  Для Познера — «Избавление от иллюзий и предрассудков» _Черты реального человека отличаются от наших проекций, и влюбленность оборачивается горьким разочарованием этим несоответствием._
> 
> Бета: [belightair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belightair/pseuds/belightair)

 

> _Некоторые люди могут двигаться вперед, не беспокоясь из-за того, что движутся вслепую, полагая, что они идут по большаку, а все пересечения — с проселочными дорогами. Но двигаться вперед с осознанием и воображением значит переживать память перекрестков, которых человек никогда больше не увидит. Некоторые люди сидят на перекрестках, не выбирая ни одной дороги, потому что не могут выбрать обе, лелея иллюзию, что если они просидят достаточно долго, оба пути сольются в один и, следовательно, оба будут возможны. Зрелость и мужество — это в значительной степени способность именно к таким отречениям, а мудрость — в немалой доле способность находить пути, которые позволят обходиться как можно меньшим числом отречений._
> 
> _Ален Уилис (Allen Wheelis, иногда упоминается как Велис), американский психоаналитик и писатель_

*******

— О Господи, он же сведет меня в могилу. Зачем он так со мной? — простонал Познер, провожая взглядом Дейкина, вальяжно удаляющегося от них в направлении своего дома.

Дональд в который раз поразился, до чего же был слеп в этом вопросе всегда такой умный и проницательный Дэвид. Для самого Дона было давно очевидно, что Стю вовсе не «так с ним обращается», не нарочно терзает влюбленного паренька подробными отчетами о своих любовных победах, а просто не принимает его в расчет, вообще его игнорирует.

— От синих яиц не умирают, Поз, — усмехнулся Скриппс, продолжая шагать рядом с ним по дороге. — Как и от ревности. Да и вообще, тебя-то слушать никто не заставляет, — с чуть более мягкой усмешкой напомнил он другу.

Дэвид только скривился в ответ, мол, «Да знаю я...», и уставился в землю перед собой. Они далеко не впервые вели этот разговор.

— А ты сам-то зачем все это слушаешь? — вдруг спросил он.

Дон покраснел. Он бы предпочел не углубляться в эту тему... но Дэвиду не ответить он все же, пожалуй, не мог. Скорее всего, по той же причине, по которой Дэвид не мог не слушать россказни Дейкина. Он постарался сохранить легкий небрежный тон, отвечая:

— Да знаешь, все пытаюсь понять, что в этом такого особенного.

— Хм, — Дэвид, все еще глядя под ноги, так шевельнул бровями, как умел наверное, только он: его юное лицо вдруг приобрело выражение много повидавшего старого грешника, едва сдерживающего непристойные мысли. А может быть, это все Дону мерещилось: он ведь свои, гм, подобные мысли устал уже гнать от себя. Он продолжил:

— Ну просто, представь себе: сам, так сказать, _акт_ — довольно смешная штука, если подумать. Странные позы, нелепые движения, все это сопение и гримасы... Что в нем такого-то? Отчего весь сыр-бор горит?

— «Если подумать»? — Поз фыркнул от смеха. — Ну ты и дубина, Дон.

— М?

— Как ты не понимаешь, во время секса последнее, что стоит делать — как раз думать! — воскликнул Дэвид. — Да, должно быть, всё выглядит со стороны нелепо, ты прав, конечно, но в этом-то вся и суть! Ты пойми, в этом-то и красота, когда двое настолько открыты друг другу, что им все равно, как это может выглядеть. Им просто хочется близости — ближе, чем кожа! — и от этого их так уносит, что все остальное неважно... Эх, Скриппси. Что тут говорить.

Поз махнул на него рукой и, печально усмехаясь, свернул к своему дому. А Дон пошел дальше. Почти даже не постоял на месте как вкопанный, оглушенный восторженной репликой друга. Да, почти сразу же взял себя в руки — как он привык — и пошел.

Ближе, чем кожа.

Ох, как Дон бы хотел поскорее забыть это образное выражение и не вспоминать о нем по пути домой, да и весь вечер после... И все следующие вечера, в темноте под сомкнутыми веками. И тем более утра и дни, видя Поза, с его светлой кожей, усыпанной родинками, с полными, чуть обветренными губами, с ясностью серо-голубых, как северное небо, глаз. Как хотел бы не вспоминать и не думать о том, откуда же, черт возьми, Дэвиду все это известно. И особенно — к кому Дэвид чувствует это влечение, прямо сейчас. Потому что мысли об этом опять возвращали его все к тому же вопросу, однозначный ответ на который Дон просто не мог себя заставить дать: признаться ли Познеру в своем... чувстве — да что ходить вокруг да около, в своей _любви_ — или продолжать делать вид, что он весьма религиозный натурал, да и вообще ему все эти чувства еще не знакомы.

Не то чтобы он не был религиозен. Конечно же, религиозен он был, хотя и не считал, что его вера полностью определяет, кто он такой. Но при этом он хорошо понимал, что отсутствие у него интереса к девушкам все кругом объясняли именно этим «романом с Иисусом», как Дейкин метко его окрестил. А это, мягко говоря, не соответствовало истине.

Истина же была в том, что с тех пор, как они подружились с Позом, Дон не чувствовал особого интереса вообще ни к кому другому. _«Это нелогично, на самом деле,_ — писал Дон тогда в дневник, — _насколько другие мальчишки мало хотят иметь дело с Познером. Ни то, что он младше нас, ни даже то, что он, похоже, гей — и уж тем более то, что он еврей — не отменяет того, до чего он прекрасный человек и интересный собеседник. И именно потому, что я — христианин, я понимаю это. А высокоинтеллектуальная кучка атеистов и агностиков — не хочет понимать. Парадокс»._ Он считал это нежной дружбой и не придавал этому большого значения... А потом Дэвид все-таки вступил в фазу взросления, и Дон вдруг понял, что умудрился влипнуть по самые уши совершенно незаметно для себя.

Как будто мало было того, что быстрый ум и саркастические замечания друга — и особенно его редкая, но такая солнечная улыбка — уже явно значили _слишком много_ для Дона... а также того, что этот друг начал бредить чертовым Дейкином. (Это-то как раз было не удивительно: с его-то красотой и харизмой очаровательного нахала.) Нет, на этом проблемы Дона остановиться, видимо, не могли: Дэвид взрослел, и его тело неумолимо менялось. На это никто не обращал внимания, но по Скриппсу это ударило очень сильно: сломавшийся наконец-то голос, проявившийся под тонкой кожей шеи кадык, чуть вытянувшееся лицо, ставшие едва заметно шире плечи... В мальчишеском облике начала сквозить мужская красота, и смотреть на него Дону стало почти физически больно. Дело пока не дошло до того, чтобы он начал нарушать заповеди и предаваться самоудовлетворению, но соблюдение его негласных обетов требовало теперь максимально высокой концентрации.

И отчасти поэтому, как ни странно, он не спешил рассказать Дэвиду... обо всем. Просто он... ну, как-то привык думать о Настоящей Любви, как о чем-то возвышенном, чем-то сродни экстазу во время молитвы... И не мог теперь отрицать, что помимо такой вот чистой любви он испытывал к Дэвиду — страсть. Настоящую, плотскую страсть, как она есть — а она казалась Дональду не слишком привлекательной. Смотреть со стороны на общее бурление гормонов у учеников их школы было, может быть, и забавно, но присоединиться к ним его как-то не тянуло... По крайней мере, до сих пор. Черт бы побрал этого — дорогого и любимого — Познера с его восторгами по поводу неведомого ему секса.

*******

— Этот Ирвин, может быть, очень дерзко себя ведет на уроке, но знаешь... на самом деле он точно такой же трусливый и двуличный тип, как и Феликс с его «Как бы чего не вышло, но главное, чтобы все выглядело пристойно», — бухтел недовольный Познер по дороге в библиотеку.

— Почему ты вдруг так решил? — усмехнулся Скриппс. Он, в общем-то, и сам подозревал что-то такое, но подтверждения своим догадкам пока не видел.

— Я сказал ему, что люблю Дейкина.

— Ну! А зачем? — удивился Дон.

— Я не знаю, зачем, — слегка раздраженно отрезал Поз, но потом чуть смягчился: — Я... так устал ловить его взгляд, возвращающийся к Стю каждый раз, когда тот не видит! Я надеялся, может быть... — Поз умолк и вздохнул, крепче прижав стопку книжек к груди.

— Что он скажет «Я тоже»? — Дон был позабавлен и, если честно, слегка уязвлен, но все же не стал смеяться над наивностью друга. Он просто не смог бы обидеть Дэвида так. — Поз, ну ты сам-то подумай, а если бы кто-то подслушал? Ведь даже если бы и он, и Стю доказали, что ничего не было, этот скандал навредил бы... многим. Не только самому Ирвину. Очень может быть, что и школе.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Смотря кто бы об этом узнал.

— Ну и все равно. Что он гей, он признаться бы мог по крайней мере! Я бы его не сдал, ты уж можешь поверить. А он начал мне гнать эту пургу про «период», которую я лет в двенадцать читал в этих «книжках для юношей» — и уже тогда был уверен, что это не про меня!

«Вот оно как», — невольно подумал Скриппс. Сам он подобными книжками не интересовался лет до шестнадцати и информации про «период» поверил даже с некоторым облегчением... а потом она как-то перестала иметь значение, он просто забыл об этом.

— Да не в этом дело, мне кажется.

— Ну а в чем?

— Ну, взять хотя бы... СПИД.

— О Боже. — Познер страдальчески закатил глаза.

— Не Боже, Поз. Я серьезно. Ни один учитель тебе не скажет, мол, «да, Познер, ты гей, это бывает, не стоит расстраиваться», пока неизвестно, что это за хрень убивает людей и — ты же слышал все сам — прежде всего гомосексуальных, — он жестом прервал попытку Дэвида возразить. — Да, я знаю, на самом деле причины болезни еще не изучены, и вроде уже есть свидетельства, что не в ориентации дело, но кому это известно наверняка? Никому. Все слышали только, что если ты гей — ты умрешь от СПИДа, и все. Это страшно, никто не хочет об этом думать, тем более говорить. Нет уж, лучше они попытаются успокоить впечатлительного ученика не слишком убедительными словами о том, что «это такая фаза», которая непременно пройдет.

— Ты думаешь, что это он так думает? — спросил задумчиво Поз. — Или ты сам так думаешь?

Господи, до чего же пронзительным мог быть взгляд Дэвида иногда. Дон весь похолодел, испугавшись, что выдал себя, что теперь Поз про все догадается. Но тот, видимо, просто _хотел_ разглядеть ответ в глубине души Дона... хотел, но не мог.

Эх, какой это был подходящий момент, чтобы сказать, что Дона и самого все это в той же мере касается... Но если бы он признался в этом — как бы он промолчал о том, что влекло его именно к Дэвиду? А если и в этом бы признался, то как объяснил бы то, что ему все еще не хотелось _действовать_ по зову этого влечения? Как мог он сказать это Познеру, никогда не скрывавшему собственных пристрастий вообще почти ни от кого, не только от предмета влюбленности? Ведь, как ни странно, Поз и Дейкин в этом как раз были похожи: хоть Познер и выглядел порой невинным, как ангел, хоть он и был младше их всех — он уже был _готов к этому_. Готов на всё.

Дон ужасно боялся, что Познер мог сказать: «Что, слишком хорош для этого?» — и эта фраза не была бы шутливой, как в устах Дейкина. Она бы ужалила. Возможно, пришлось бы признать, что он — неужели действительно так считал? Нет, нет, конечно же нет. Дон ведь слишком хорошо понимал, что он, скорее, недостаточно хорош. А значит, пришлось бы признаться, что он — нерешителен, слаб, труслив... И увидеть разочарование в печальных серо-голубых глазах. Дон не знал, мог ли он это вынести.

Молчание затянулось, момент был упущен. Вероятно, Дэвид истолковал его нерешительность как-то по-своему, потому что затих, погрустнел и до самой библиотеки шел молча. Дон чувствовал себя трусом, а может быть — и предателем, но оправдываться было, наверное, уже поздно.

С тех пор к темам стенаний Дэвида добавились рассуждения о том, как же Дейкин не видит, что Ирвин совсем не так крут, как пытается казаться. «Он влюблен в иллюзию, Дон! Он гоняется за призраком!» Скриппс в ответ только вздыхал. Библейская цитата о бревне и сучке вряд ли помогла бы Дэвиду, а вот обидеться тот мог. Слава Богу еще, что он не пытался «раскрыть Стю глаза» на всю эту ситуацию, потому что Дональд крепко подозревал, что Дейкин вряд ли был в Ирвина так уж сильно _влюблен_ — в том смысле, который имел в виду Дэвид. Сцена могла получиться очень неловкой.

Дон действительно чувствовал себя задетым тем, как Дэвид отозвался об Ирвине, потому что тот невольно попал этим камнем и в огород Дона. Он все-таки не хотел быть «трусливым и двуличным». Неискренность претила ему, он был бы рад быть таким же открытым, как Познер, тем более, что со временем находил все меньше причин считать свои чувства чем-то постыдным, что стоит скрывать. Осуждения и насмешек он не боялся, да в их классе он с этим вряд ли столкнулся бы... но он очень боялся своим признанием оттолкнуть Дэвида. Слишком хорошо понимал, что, сказав обо всем, он уже не сможет вернуться назад, к прежним легким беседам и шуточкам. Правда будет висеть над ними свинцовым шаром. Или — хуже того — упадет и разобьет их дружбу.

 _«Само по себе то, что я трус, к сожалению, не слишком мучает меня,_ — одним из поздних вечеров писал Скриппс. — _Но необходимость признаться в этом Познеру — мучает. Хочется быть сильным и мудрым в его глазах. Дружеское доверие Дэвида не хочется обмануть... И это превращает меня в лжеца._

_А ведь, если подумать, какое имеет значение — скажу я ему о своей любви или нет? Поз не любит меня, это ясно: он любит только Дейкина. И поменять отношение к нам обоим по своей прихоти он не сумеет, даже если такое придет ему в голову. Так что я сейчас несчастен в любви — и после признания буду несчастен в любви. Так какая разница? С точки зрения Истории, так сказать?»_

*******

Весть об аварии настигла их внезапно. Не сговариваясь, они собрались у порога школы, обменивались обрывками информации, ждали появления Фионы, принимавшей вчера звонок из госпиталя, чтобы от нее все узнать более точно.

Фиона подтвердила известие о смерти Гектора, и молчание, повисшее над толпой учеников, было ошеломительным. В этой тишине она добавила, что Ирвин в реанимации, и состояние его тяжелое. Несколько человек подошли к ней за подробностями, в числе их, конечно же, Поз — но не Дейкин.

Стюарт выглядел потерянным, будто не верил еще в реальность того, что им сообщили. Дон встретился с ним взглядом, но так и не придумал, что тут можно сказать. А вот Познер явно таких затруднений не испытывал.

— Ну и что ты стоишь? — накинулся он на Стю.

— А что я должен делать? — огрызнулся тот, даже не оборачиваясь.

— Он же в Вестон-Парке лежит! Дуй туда! Хочешь, мой велик возьми!

Тут уж Стю развернулся к нему:

— Ты сдурел, Познер? С какого хера вдруг я туда попрусь?

Дэвид немного опешил, но собирался что-то сказать, когда Дейкин просто взорвался:

— Он не с простудой там лежит, ты понимаешь? У него _позвоночник_ сломан, он... если он выживет, он же калекой может стать! Нахрена я туда пойду? Напоминать обо всех упущенных возможностях? Намекать, что его жизнь кончена? Ну ты дебил, — злобно выплюнул Стюарт и, развернувшись, ушел от них — быстро, почти бегом.

Дон не мог не заметить, как его трясло во время этой тирады. Он никогда еще не видел друга таким... Собственно, Познер тоже. Дэвид глядел ему вслед сперва с полуоткрытым ртом. Но потом он сощурил глаза и поджал побелевшие губы.

— Не обижайся, Поз, ты же видишь — он не в себе, — попытался утешить его Дон.

Познер мотнул головой:

— Да при чем тут это... Но я... не понимаю. Он же _боится_ , ты видел? Скажи мне, я прав или мне показалось?

Дон задумался на секунду.

— Да, пожалуй ты прав. Но его тоже можно понять, он... — Дон осекся, но, глянув на хмурое лицо друга, не рискнул недоговаривать: — он же чуть на свидание с ним не пошел.

— Да, я знаю, — сказал неожиданно Познер с задумчиво-отсутствующим видом. — Я подслушал ваш разговор в коридоре, и понял, что они уже успели договориться об этом. Но я потому и подумал, что он захочет поехать к нему. А он... не захотел.

Дэвид помолчал немного и удивил Дона еще раз:

— Похоже, я... как-то неправильно представлял себе Дейкина. Он... не совсем тот, кого я полюбил. Извини, Дон, мне надо подумать, — и он тоже ушел быстрым шагом, в противоположную от Стюарта сторону.

Дон остался один. И он был даже этому рад. Потому что ему самому тоже было о чем подумать. Все это... неожиданное происшествие перевернуло с ног на голову его представление о значительности событий. Он вдруг понял, что роль наблюдателя, которую он пытался примерить на себя, совсем не гарантирует отсутствия необходимости реагировать на происходящее. Вот — простое событие: просто авария на дороге, одна из многих. Вот — смерть, одна-единственная смерть старого и не отличавшегося моральной чистотой школьного учителя. Что это событие для Истории? Да ничто. Но для них, для учеников, которых он учил любить чистое Искусство, чистое Знание, это событие не менее весомо, чем смерти жертв терактов или гибель солдат на войне. Если бы они перед этой последней поездкой своим отношением не успели дать ему понять, что не держат на него зла и благодарны ему за все хорошее, что он для них старался сделать, все они сейчас чувствовали бы себя совсем по-другому.

Так действительно ли не имеет значения, будет ли Дон когда-нибудь готов открыться окружающим людям? Признается ли он Познеру или промолчит? Для истории — не имеет. Для него и для Познера — да. Да, конечно.

*******

На похоронах все были подавлены, разумеется. Но Дейкин, к примеру, выглядел еще и раздосадованным. А Познер, как ни странно, был довольно-таки зол, и обо всем, что его злило, отпускал саркастические комментарии. Его злила напыщенная речь Феликса, ничего общего не имеющая с личностью и трудом всей жизни покойного. Его злило то, что Ирвин, возможно, был виновником этой аварии, но узнать это точно, увы, ни малейшей возможности не было. Его злил даже Дейкин, молчаливый и мрачный, так и не подошедший к сидевшему в инвалидной коляске Ирвину ближе, чем на десять футов.

А Дон ждал удобного момента, чтобы поговорить с Позом. Он понял наконец, что тянуть бесконечно с решением своей дилеммы ему нельзя. Одно дело — если бы Дон сознательно выбрал _не говорить_ Познеру. Прими он такое решение — из него бы уже следовали все остальные. Но в том-то и дело, что он до сих пор принять решение не мог, ни в ту, ни в другую сторону. Болтался в подвешенном состоянии «если бы только...» Пытался «и съесть пирог, и сохранить его»*, вот и не мог ни на что решиться. Фактически, конечно, он действовал по второму варианту — привычному для себя — «сохранял пирог» и молчал. Но молчал не потому, что он так решил. Он просто тянул время, неосознанно надеясь, что проблема каким-то мистическим образом разрешится сама собой.

И когда он сегодня увидел бледного и серьезного Дэвида на сцене актового зала, его посетила ужасная мысль: ведь «само собой» все может разрешиться в том числе и _вот так_. Несчастный случай. Смерть. Похороны. И целая жизнь, состоящая из «больше никогда» — для того, кто остался. Это стало последней соломинкой, переломившей хребет его нерешительности.

— Подумать только, что я себе о нем воображал, — с досадой проговорил Познер, глядя Стюарту вслед после окончания церемонии. — Я неверно истолковывал его поступки, я из кожи вон лез, пытаясь объяснить его поведение так, чтобы оно все же вписывалось в придуманную мной картину. А его — реального — я просто не видел! Как я нелепо себя вел! Боже, Дон, мне наверное никогда еще не было так ужасно стыдно. Неудивительно, что надо мной смеялись! А мне они казались такими жалкими, будто им было «не дано понять» моей чистой любви! — Дэвид закрыл руками лицо, искаженное гримасой отвращения. — Как ты только терпел меня, Дон? Почему ты не бросил меня, дурака такого, а только подбадривал и во всем помогал?

Дон прислонился спиной к кирпичной стене, глядя на зажмурившегося Познера печально и ласково.

— Может быть, потому, что я... понимал тебя, хотя бы отчасти. И уж точно я никогда не считал тебя дураком. Ты умнее нас всех**, — усмехнулся он, — теперь и экзамены это показали. А еще ты образованнее и талантливее. И... ты очень красив, — словно в омут нырнул с головой Дональд Скриппс. — Я был счастлив быть рядом с тобой все эти годы.

Дэвид резко обернулся и уставился неверящим взглядом.

— Мне послышалось, что ты сказал...

— Не послышалось, Поз, — Дон опустил глаза, не в силах заставить себя выдерживать этот горящий взгляд. — Ты прости, я, наверное, слишком долго молчал... Не решался сказать. Но теперь говорю: я люблю тебя, Дэвид. Довольно давно люблю. Ты... не переживай, я ничего не буду ждать, я понимаю все. Я вообще не стал бы тебе говорить, но потом вдруг решил, что лучше все-таки все прояснить. Между нами. Я сам... поздновато заметил эту любовь, и теперь уже вряд ли смогу... перестать. Извини, что так получилось. И прости мою трусость. Давно надо было сказать.

Познер молчал. Дон будто кожей чувствовал, что напряжение в воздухе между ними... не то чтобы возросло, но... изменилось. Он рискнул поднять на Дэвида взгляд. После его речи Поз выглядел даже более подавленным, чем до нее. Он растерянно покачал головой, но, похоже, не рассердился — и слава Богу.

— Не знаю, что и сказать тебе, Дон, — тихо признался он, прислоняясь к той же стене в двух шагах от Скриппса. — Это уже как-то слишком. Сначала наше будущее в одночасье стало не таким, как мы его представляли — никаких теперь не будет визитов в школу к Гектору на день рождения Одена, как мы смеялись, помнишь?.. Потом оказалось, что Дейкин, которого я любил, существовал лишь в моем воображении, а теперь вот... ты.

— Я, — горько усмехнулся Скриппс, отворачиваясь и сглатывая комок.

— Выходит, я и тебя не видел, витая в своих идиотских грезах. Прости меня, Дон.

— Что ты, Поз, тебе ли просить прощения...

— Нет, Дон, послушай. Мне сейчас нужно, наверное, время, чтобы усвоить... вот это все. Но уже сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как ты дорог мне. Как я ценю твою дружбу, твою поддержку.

«Вот оно, — подумал Скриппс, — сакраментальное „Давай останемся друзьями“. Что ж, — снова усмехнулся он про себя, — я готов». Он открыто взглянул в лицо Дэвида, впервые без стеснения любуясь его ресницами, игрой света и тени в его волосах. Но Познер вдруг — немного неловко — коснулся его руки, осторожно сжал его пальцы в своих.

— Мой Скриппси, — сказал он с улыбкой, — мой верный рыцарь, которого я так долго не замечал. Не грусти, — его улыбка стала чуть шире, и щеки окрасились румянцем. — Да, я пока не могу сказать тебе в ответ того же, что от тебя услышал. Но это не значит, что ты не сможешь мое сердце... завоевать. Если постараешься.

Он опять шевельнул бровями с той своей милой неподражаемой многозначительностью, и Дональд неожиданно для себя рассмеялся — от облегчения... наверное, даже от счастья. Он почувствовал себя окрыленным и ласково сжал руку Познера в ответ. А тот вдруг подскочил на месте и с лукавым огнем в глазах воскликнул:

— Наперегонки до церкви! — и бросился к своему велосипеду, припаркованному гораздо ближе, чем велосипед Дональда.

— Ах ты, жулик! — с веселым возмущением вскричал Дон — и, с опозданием оседлав свой велик, припустил вслед за Дэвидом в сторону знакомого скромного храма.

Он принял решение, он воплотил его в жизнь — и теперь из этого решения следовали все остальные. Он не знал еще наверняка, сумеет ли «завоевать сердце» Познера, как тот выразился, но у него появились весьма неплохие предчувствия на этот счет. И уж, во всяком случае, горькие сожаления об упущенных возможностях ему теперь не грозили.

Он мог обогнать более легкого Дэвида на крутом спуске — чисто за счет инерции — но нарочно притормозил. Иногда отказаться от чего-то одного означало получить что-то другое, куда лучшее.

**Author's Note:**

> *«и съесть пирог, и сохранить его» — «eat one's cake and have it too», идиома в английском языке, означающая «пытаться совместить несовместимое; пытаться усидеть на двух стульях». Приведена буквально для создания атмосферы... но сейчас я засомневалась, а не американская ли это поговорка ))
> 
> ** _ты умнее нас всех_ — Все ребята получили места в Старых Университетах, но Дейкин и Познер удостоились именной стипендии, или точнее — некой суммы на оплату обучения. При этом Дейкин получил exhibition, а Познер — scholarship, второе как правило выражается большей суммой, а значит дает большую свободу выбрать дорогой и престижный колледж. Стало быть, Познер показал результат лучше, чем Дейкин и все остальные.


End file.
